Determining personality-types of users has always been of interest to various marketing firms/advertising firms/organizations to identify target users for their respective products/services. However, predicting personality types may not be a trivial task due to a limited access to information related to the users.
Emergence of social networking mediums has provided a platform to retrieve information related to one or more users of social networking platforms. Such social networking mediums have allowed users to share their respective thoughts, and emotions with other users of the social networking platforms. Usually, users convey their thoughts through either text messages, multimedia content, or a combination of both. As the social networking platforms may have a large number of users, the number of the text messages or the multimedia content shared by such users may also be huge. Processing and classifying such a huge number of the text messages or the multimedia content may be a humongous task for determining personality types of the users.